I am a wolf & He is my mate
by Chidori95
Summary: Nothing was normal in the life of Naruto Uzumaki. Supernatural roommates, so many girls fawning all over him and then a creepy dickhead next door neighbor Sasuke Uchiha.


**A/N : This story is not like my usual style but i hope you guys would enjoy it.**

Air was moist and thick with the smell of sex and sweat. It was a heavy lingering smell spreading throughout the room. Nile panted and slapped playfully at girl's butts, "Yeah baby ride me come one harder… nggghhh… ahhhh yeah that's more like it… Fuck." He moaned and also grunted through saying the sentence.

Girls was just moaning loudly and was riding him hard and the fact that she was moaning like she was recording some kind of porno wasn't helping him at all and not to mention it was a turn off.

But thanks to the all alcohol he took before and adrenaline pumping in his whole body the only sensation he was feeling was of the inner walls of this Miss-unknown clenching and wrapping around his shaft and damn she was skillful. Well most of the sluts are!

So as any healthy teenager boy Nile was indulge right now in groping that girl's smooth and soft ass and well straight to the point they were fucking right now in a room filled with teenagers, music, beer and SEX.

"Oh Nile... ahhh… Baby fuck me oh more ah..." Girl was crying in ecstasy, writhing and moaning. Nile took a sharp breath it wasn't helping much and she wasn't moving her fat ass faster so he just changed their position from her riding him to cat position. He rammed his hips roughly hitting her G spot and now she was moaning in pure ecstasy not holding at all. Nile rammed harder and deeper the way he liked it. The only voices filled in room were, "Ahhh.. more…. Fuck me… Oh god harder… more.." or skin ramming against skin wet and hot. It was like a sex heaven.

Girl arched her back, "Ahh no I'm coming Nile… I'm ahhh." She dug her nails into his bare shoulder Nile didn't even flinched a bit he just shoved it all the way in and out, in and out and said in a hoarse voice, "wait a bit… nggghhh.. Hold it.." Girl just moaned and her body shook furiously and she arched her back and came hard. Nile just pulled it out and let his seed spurt on her fair sweaty body and to mention her tits.

She was spent and who wouldn't after three times in a row. So when she passed out under him after coming he just smirked triumph 'I won the bet honey'. And got up he looked at clock it was 3 in the morning 'Crap that bitch is gonna eat my brain out.' He hissed just reminiscing about his roommate. Okay not exactly the roommate because he was living with her and the other slut after he entered middle school.

'She is gonna bitch about it whole day. Fuck just because they made her my guardian.' He grumbled saying it under his breath while putting his clothes on.

Some of the girls from his college tried to make him stop on his way out but he just smiled at them seductively while trying to stay focused on going home because he was a man and a man can be very horny when chicks that are kind of staked naked and are launching them at him. But no way in hell he was going to give in to temptation. Because if he did man no doubt that bitch is going to throw him out.

"I have to go sweeties I have something to attend at home too." He said winking at one of them. They just gasped and some pouted too but he just smiled and got out of the house. And it was freaking cold but it wasn't like he was feeling any because a bit of cold weather wasn't gonna do any harm to him.

He looked at surroundings and there wasn't anyone out there and the next thing he smiled, "Sweet." He whispered to himself. He opened the front door of his all petite and kinda badass sports car and hoped in and then he was driving at full speed. Even though he knew with this he could die too but he wasted to do it. To taste something near death always just charmed him but of course he never once tasted it. That vamp bitch always said that _When you're gonna taste that you're gonna regret It_ But he felt ecstatic about it.

When he reached his apartment he sneaked in very quietly and then came in to his room just flopped on bed and closed his eyes. Tomorrow was Sunday so he was gonna sleep till noon with no disturbance.

 **Nile's POV**

When I opened my eyes room was filled with a dim light and even curtains weren't helping now. I rubbed my eyes to see the time on clock and it was 11 pretty good right. Because I had gone to bed like on 4 so I was still feeling a little sleepy ok not a little but way too sleepy but my stomach was growling now so I just got up. I took a quick shower and dressed up in a sweatshirt and a trouser and got out of my room.

Air was filled with the smell of eggs and bacon and not to mention coffee. Ughh my sweet yet bitter love. When I took a seat on the chair Helin looked up and flashed me a smile , "Morning sleepy head. I was going to wake you up but cherri said you would come out of your room when you will smell food."

I grunted and looked at Cherri she was in her true self mode meaning long pink hairs and green eyes. She just placed her plate on the table beside her own cup of coffee, "Well I wasn't wrong dogs have most sensitive sense of smell." She smirked.

God I hate this bitch, "I am not a dog." I yelled and she snorted sipping her coffee, "Yeah far worse than a dog did I forget you are a wolf."

"Being a wolf is far better than being a bitch." I smiled, "And not only a bitch but a blood sucking bitch."

"Tch. You are a dickhead." Cherri said scowling.

"Well I do have dick too bad you don't." I said again chewing my food.

"Oh God I really wish you both would just shut up and have breakfast like any normal family. Now eat and don't make me puke with all your garbage talk." Helin almost hissed at us with her beautiful pale and icily blue eyes glaring daggers at us. And we just obeyed.

Seriously even though she was all sweet and cute most of the time she was hell lot of scary when she got angry or even a tiny bit serious. Even Cherri wouldn't dare to make her angry even though she was her girlfriend. Oh please don't be surprise Cherri and Helin are 100% pure lesbian material living with a straight as an arrow man like me. And not only this three of us weren't related at all because if I haven't yet told you I'm a werewolf real name's Naruto Uzumaki. Cherri is a vampire real name Sakura Haruno and even though she looks like a eighteen years old she is almost 300 or something. And then Helin she is even worst being a serpant real name Hinata Hyuuga.

After breakfast Helin washed the dishes and Cherri got back to her room when she came out she was in her human form with short chocolate brown hairs and black eyes with a tint or brown. She was wearing a pretty cute short baby pink dress with light jewelry. Now that I noticed Helin was also looking pretty nice today.

I crooked a brow and looked at her, "Going somewhere?"

"Yup on a date. So behave don't bring any girl do the chores and grocery too. We will be late so don't wait and eat instant noodles or just eat a chunk of meat do whatever you want." Cherri told me with a smug expression shrugging her shoulders.

Helin was done with dishes too. She smiled at me, "Come on sweetie don't get hard on him. You can bring girls or girls but be sure to clean up everything and also after you finishing fucking and chores shower. I don't like smelling other women fluids in my house." Oh God these women had no decency what's so ever.

I just scowled and they left. I got up growling on all the chores those bitches left for me to do. OK fine half of the time no most of the time they did everything for me but it's so damn unfair to ruin my Sunday.

I had no choice so I thought I should do the laundry first and when I was done with cleaning the house too it was 4 already. Either I was slow or they left too much on my plate. And what about their strained sheets fuck if I were to bring woman they would always yell at me to wash the sheets by myself but not same rule for them.

I just sighed with relief that it was an apartment not a house or else I wouldn't be done with chores until mid-night or even after mid night! **  
**

I grabbed the list of grocery on the counter and read it while grabbing my wallet to go for groceries.

When I came in to mart it was filled with people I sighed and came in to it. Mart was just 15 min away but you know show off is a big part of a teenager's life. I was picking things and I knew many people were checking me out. You know you can easily feel the heat when someone is staring at you. I just smirked to myself. I didn't cared about guys checking me out but Girls wow I looked around to check who should I pick and just then I saw HIM. He was picking up veggies and looked at me instantaneously and I just groaned.

He looked past him bangs and may be smiled faintly, "Hi Niles. Shopping?" I just scrunched my nose. He lived next door to us and he was tall not as tall as me but he was with a toned body which wasn't scrawny but not muscular enough too. He was wearing his not too famous hooded sweatshirt with jeans.

"Well I'm buying things for cooking if it's called shopping than yeah. But what are you doing here they don't sell emo stuff do they?" I asked not too kindly and tried to ignore him.

"Is this you worrying about me?" He asked meekly still smiling and giving me his way too obvious flirtatious looks.

I grumbled, "No it's commonly called sarcasm." And I heard him chuckled softly.

"One of the reasons why I love you." He hummed and I almost dropped the packet in my hands.

I sighed and looked at him with anger flaring on my face making my face red, "Don't toss around our words so easily and I've told you thousand times I. Don't. Swing. That. Way." I said huffing and then rushing past him to counter to get out of the Mall. When I started the car I looked at the side and regretted it He was out too looking at me and waving his hand. I disgruntled and started the car.

He was a freak and he creep me out quiet often. His name is Scott and he is my next door neighbor! His face is most of time hiding and you can't read his expressions. I don't even get it how can he have healthier sex life than me! If I forgot to mention He is bi and every day you can easily see girls and boy sneaking in and out!


End file.
